


Lost boys

by Velvetbubble



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Author Coming Out Of Hiding, Desert Island, EXO - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Have A Life, I Noticed There’s Not A Lot Of Exo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, OT12 (EXO), OT9 (EXO), Polyamory, Possessiveness, Reverse Harem, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, So I made one, Sorry Not Sorry, Survival, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetbubble/pseuds/Velvetbubble
Summary: Island AU! Survival AU!When you woke up you thought no one was here, but it never stays quiet for long. Washed up, thrown to the side. all the thoughts that go through one's mind when they wake up with sand between their toes and a crab nipping at their hair.As they weed through the salted grass and trudge across endless pine. backwashed water lashes in between. leaf after bush after vine they'll ultimately stumble upon shelter.Because they were lost boys and this was their Neverland.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, EXO Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), EXO Ensemble/Reader, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Reader, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Lu Han/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Reader, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 75





	1. Discovery

A sick feeling splashed about in your stomach as the world felt like it was spinning. Waves crashed against the riding rocks at a tempered pace as you twitched on the wet sand. Heat happily radiating in waves as the midday sun fell at its peak in the sky. 

You couldn't recall going to sleep at all, why not going to bed earlier that day but the wavering crush of the sea had other plans for you as it thoroughly squeezed the remaining moisture from your body in its stale wake. 

Slowly yet surely you pushed yourself up from the sand and got to your feet. You looked around confused, you could of sworn you were in your bed not even a minute ago. Where did all this sand come from? You hadn't gone to the beach the day before, it was too cold for that it had been raining recently. 

Brushing off the sand from your now dark black shorts had you cringing as the water seeped down your thighs, it didn't help as the wet sand stuck in between your legs. 

This wasn't going to be a comfortable next couple of hours. You began aimlessly wandering around the beach for any means of a clue as to where you were or how you had managed to get here. 

There was no sign of a boat or any plane, how could you have even gotten here in the first place. It definitely wasn't your local beach as it looked more and more like a island in the middle of nowhere, something didn't feel right. 

"Where am I?" You questioned yourself, your stomach turning again, this felt all too real to be a dream.

As you climbed through bushes and hopped over rocks it began to take a dent on your energy as you panted and shook across the front. You soon found your muscles beginning to ache much sooner than you had anticipated, the dull thudding in the back of your neck and the base of your back gave out on you as you wandered further down the beach front. 

One step felt tougher and longer the more you'd try to press your sole into the squishy flooring. Trying gravely to keep your footing as you flicked more of it up behind you than you had walked, this wasn't fair. 

You had no idea where this was or how you'd gotten here and now you were aimlessly walking down the side of a beach in the blazing sun with wet clothes and a sipping headache. 

C'mon y/n remember! How did this happen! Your head stung at just the thought of trying to remember either coming up blank or a stinging pain came into the back of your head every-time you tried to think it over. 

Maybe the walking would help with thinking through what you needed to do next, survival was the next thing on your mind. You'd watched enough programs in your spare time to know at least a somewhat plausible amount of knowledge about the wilderness. 

It had been a couple hours and the sun had quietly had enough as it was fast approached the horizon, almost at an alarming rate. Picking up your pace you collected your wits. 

Heaving yourself over to the start of the jungle and tore down the nearest wide leafed tree, padding the floor quickly and tying them together with whatever were the strips of the stem you could use. It would have to do for the up and coming darkness that would swallow your sight in a matter of hours. 

Collecting some straw-like wisps off of the strong coconut trees lining the ends of the beach would provide a good start to a quick needed sleeping place. Thanking your basic knowledge of survival you planted them down near enough to your freshly made mat that it would provide enough warmth for the night. 

After finding two big enough sticks in the thin bush that felt good enough to use, you quickly sat down and rubbed one on another, a fire was in need to calm down your shaking.

The sunset glazing over your figure in your rushed makeshift shelter. It casted shadows dangerously over the propped up palm leaves in your hastily made attempt at any shelter from the harsh elements to come. 

As you continued striking the wood together you had no idea if you would attract anything from the forest next to you or maybe even ward it off but it was much better than freezing to death in the cold summer nights ahead of you. 

The wood finally sparking a light as you pushed the straw forwards, a small flame wavering in your hold. You smiled to yourself as it burned through the wisps quickly. You could do this. You dropped it into more sticks and easy-burn leaves you'd managed to find as the fire engulfed the wood hungrily, quickly growing in size and heat. You made sure to have loads of wood stationed at the side of the little cornered off side of your shelter. After all this your legs burned at the thought of collecting more, this had been a total shock to your body.

You huffed as you sat back for a second taking in your surroundings. Now you looked at it the big rocks surrounding your shelter had made your set-up more homely, if you could even call it that. You'd found this spot rather quickly too. They provided a little comfort to your tall and spacey polled shelter as a protection of some sorts, it blocked out the loneliness. 

You got up and hesitantly picked more leaves from a different bush and chucked them on your mat. The fire cracked next to you. 

You clambered over another bush doing the same with a thicker, bendy strip of plant that you figure would work just the same. It's like the nature just told you what everything was made of, you had no idea of anything before you. It felt natural.Every time something like this happened a mixed feeling deep in your chest would sprout out. You couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing.

Picking them up from the floor you strode over to your mat and started placing the thin leafy plant together. It could of couple of attempts but you managed to roll them up side by side. Weaving the thicker bush in-between the mess you had created you quickly saw structure as you tightly tied the ends together. It was something at least. 

The pathetically placed four stick structure you had to hold up the leaves before had paled in comparison as to what you'd now would say would be your finest piece of quick-handed craftsmanship. That made you giggle to yourself.

Quietly knotting the now standing plant wall to the abundance of leaves and sticks you'd first stuck down into the sand made you squeal in happiness as you felt a better sense of safety. You'd done this all for yourself and no one was here to tell you otherwise. You stopped for a second, no one else seemed to be here, not even animals. Maybe it really was a deserted island. 

The jungle side to your shelter was now covered by a wrapped plant shade. This made you feel at least somewhat accomplished. You'd have to find some bamboo to create a proper fence when you'd slept. Your earlier exhaustion had finally crept up to you as you slumped on your mat. The adrenaline was wearing off.

Curling into yourself gave you a chance to rack your brain of every fast paced thing that had happened today. The beach, the sand, the sea, the rocks, the trees. Nothing made sense, the question of what brought you here bounced inside your head over and over again. 

A blank space took refuge inside the space between waking up here and going to bed back in your Seoul apartment. It didn't even look like you were anywhere near any sort of other land for a good fifty miles and this island looked big enough to be inhabited. 

Maybe you were just being stupid and there was a whole village on the other side of this god forsaken beach. The front never seemed to end, you just kept going and going no matter how long you'd walked for this morning. Maybe if you marked the sand and walked you could see if you were just plain going around in circles or you were actually getting somewhere. It sounded like a recipe for disaster if you asked anyone else. You huffed out, anyone. 

The air fell silent as a white noise filled your ears, you whined and clamped your hands over them. What kind of anime made that sound, a bug maybe. Scrunching your face in pain you caved in into yourself a lot quicker than expected. The lack of nutrients and sleep had made this endeavour hard and the harsh effects had caught up to you. Drifting into a pitch black, abyss. It felt safer this way.

Birds squawked as you shifted on your mat. The thumping into you head woke you up quicker then you would have liked it to, it painfully pulsed as you pushed your hand against it. You winced.

Your stomach growled painfully against the soft ground, the fire spitting low in front of you. You'd have to find something to eat soon otherwise you wouldn't have the energy to do anything. Lifting yourself with a heavy thud and a smack of your lips you weaved your fingers through your bed-head and got up from the hastily made shelter. You stumbled a little in the sand and winced again at the bright sunlight overhead. Too bright.

"Now where would food be" This was first priority.

Taking your time to think you wandered into the jungle bush and looked around for any pointy sticks, maybe even a normal stick you could sharpen on a barked tree later. The jungle got thicker the more you'd venture past the almost identical looking trees. It was also so magical, you'd find such tropical things you thought only existed in Hollywood films. It was all so bright and colourful, this actually existed.

After what felt like forever of pushing and scraping yourself through plants you found an opening. It wasn't small but neither too big, the various different flowers and shrubbery mixed well together as your stomach growled again, this looked promising.

Stalking over to the closest bush, you squatted and looked at what was attached. Berries, lots of them. Lucky for a first try. The more you looked around the more you noticed the different types of fruit trees that sat upon the tall grass. 

Now you mentioned it this part of the jungle did seem to be more vibrant than the common dead leaves and shrivelled oak that you were now so tired of seeing, not everything had been from the Hollywood films.

It was like a little happy place, you picked some berries that you recognised to be gooseberries off of the low bush and sat down to eat a couple. Just as sour as you'd remembered. Looking around you recognised more and more of the different types of exotic fruits, some you hadn't even tasted yet. Starfruit, Durian even Cucamelons. 

All these fruits in one place almost didn't look...natural.

You picked a couple different others as well and tried to remember the way back from which you came, next time you'd have to bring a basket of some sorts so you could carry more.  
Stepping heavily through the dense bush you couldn't help but get the feeling things weren't always going to be this peaceful. The lonely feeling creeped into your mind again as you felt like animals where watching you somehow, waiting. A shiver went all the way up your back, maybe you should go back now. 

The view wasn't as exciting as it had been on the way there, the colour no longer thrilled you as all you wanted to do was go home, the only thing that feel familiar was your crappy shelter. 

Peeking over your mound of fruit for the last time. You slightly tripped over the copious amounts of small rocks and twigs. They gave no rest to your sore feet. You came from a rather large bush at the far side of your shelter. 

You heard noise. Not just any noise, there were voices. 

"I'm not alone on this island after all" Your stomach flipped and you instinctively crouched.

You hastily discarded your fruit on the nearby sand and crouched down further to get a better view. The deep voices resonated within your chest as you shuffled closer and watched from behind the rock by the side of your, so called, house. 

The two men seem to have made themselves at home as they poked around cautiously. One blonde and at first glance, Chinese and the other a dark brunette and Korean. Both considerably tanned and most definitely almost naked. You hid behind the rock in embarrassment, breathing picking up. Where the hell were their clothes?

"Do they even want to see other people?? They could be hostile for all I know" You whispered to yourself clenching your jaw.

"Hyung, someones definitely here! This isn't an animal!" The voice seemed somewhat panicked, they both knew.

"Calm down Sehun-ah" the latter picked up a couple of your discarded clothes, he smirked and looked at the rock you hid behind "we'll find out soon enough" 

Dropping your clothes into the pile again and walking off, the brunette you thought you heard the blonde one call Sehun looked around suspiciously and quickly scuttled after his elder.Your breathing decreased as they got further away and back into the jungle opening. 

"There could be more of them, shit" you looked down quickly as you grabbed the fruit and dropped it into your shelter, running after them. Your snooping skills should be enough to tail them undetected, hopefully. It could depend on going back to your shelter that night or not.

Trying to make the least amount of noise possible as they sped down the jungle floor. Weaving through rough patches of mud and over fallen tree trunks. They jumped down a small ledge so you waited a couple seconds until you moved over to the said ledge. It wasn't a big drop at all. Maybe a meter and a half, if you hung from it you'd be able to land safely. 

Dodging the sharp patches that were scattered down the rock your hand decided to brush against a twig sticking out on the way down. It had slashed a rather decent sized cut into your palm. You ignored the pain and turned around looking for the duo, it was quiet. 

Not a soul in sight.

"Where the hell-" Birds all flocked off of a near by tree as shivered reached your spine. The nearing night time alarmed you as you felt completely and utterly alone and it irked you. Having no choice but strop back to your shelter you sulked the whole way, hurrying your pace at every twist, over the tree trunks and through the mud patches. You shouldn't have followed them, it was a stupid decision.

"What if I never see them again, I'm utterly screwed" You paused as you heard a stick snap near your fire. A rabbit? Surely not, I've not seen one anime since I've been here.

You yet again creeped up to take a look at what disturbed your camp. A rather large male with fire red hair and bulging muscles poked your fire with his bare hand. The light twitched in response. The male grunted and scrunched up his face. He sat back into your makeshift bed as he seemed deep in thought. Hands resting on his knee and his legs were propped up. Furrowing his brow. 

You felt like your heart could burst out your chest at any moment, he could probably even hear it from all the way over there.

"Why are so many people here all of a sudden, Who are these people?" You whined, this didn't feel good. 

He leant forward as he took a big breath and blew out your fire. You slumped against the other rock, it had taken a lot of effort to keep that going and with no sunlight to get it going again the easy way, you'd have to go back to the old stick method. He sat their for a while just looking around while you held your breath behind the thick rock, shivering at the cold. You whole body hurt from your sudden adventuring. 

Suddenly standing up he walked past your fruit and back into the jungle, just like that. You let out a breath, so many barely clothed men in one day didn't seem right. Maybe you were hallucinating. It was probably just your mind trying to fill in gaps. 

You spent at least an hour trying to start the pesky fire again and eat some of your freshly collected fruit, today had been what felt like such a long day. Deciding to eat the softer fruits now and save the hard shelled fruits for later you savoured the sweet taste of in season strawberries. You had rarely eaten them even before you found yourself here. 

Before here. I forgot what it felt like to be in an actual house. It felt like something was blocking it from coming back to me. All the memories I had with my family and the friends I had made. Nothing came to the surface. It had only been a couple days, if not that. It felt like weeks. You decided to turn in for the night as you half-pulled a leaf stack over yourself, The night didn't feel that cold anyway, too much was on your mind.

A tight feeling in your chest woke you up this time as you jerked, the sand moving over your exposed feet. Turning over onto your back you opened your eyes groggily, where was the sun almost blinding you?

A tanned innocent looking face with full lips saturated your view as you blinked again. His eyes widened and just like that he disappeared. 

Just like that.

You flinched as your heart rate increased and your feet carried you away from whatever or whoever that was. You body went into autopilot, feat nipping at your feet. The beach was surprisingly hot for the early morning as you slushed your way through the squishiness. It seemed to quickly rise in temperate as you sprinted away from your so called safe haven. What the hell was that boy and how did he do that. 

You ignored the stinging pain in your legs as you continued down the front. Looking behind, you gasped as your body collided with a hard surface. Bouncing back you landed on the almost scolding sand. 

Looking up you recognised the Vibrant-headed guy from yesterday. The one that blew out your fire. You crawled away instantly and tried running back the way you came but instead of speed in that direction just came straight boiling contact with him again. His expression never changed.

The sand became unbearable as you hissed out in pain, it felt like it was spreading all over your legs. You lost your footing and felt both your arms heat up at the contact of two hands.

You didn't know what happened next, sleeping felt like the better option right now, everything was happening too fast.


	2. Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter! These will take me a while since I have so much school work to do but I promise it’s still getting written daily!

The familiar swirling feeling in your head made you open your eyes, the nearby waves cashed against the low rock pools as it sizzled in the suns relentless beating. 

Opening your eyes slowly you rubbed the crust that had gathered in the corners. It was midday you must have had a good sleep. Sitting up you held your head as a headache definitely left it's mark, maybe heatstroke. This sucked. Looking around more you noticed the stable poles of your shelter fixed upright, like it had been touched. Not by you, when did you even go to sleep? 

You looked around to notice how, different, your self-made shelter was. You definitely didn't make a better open hut or find more sticks to put in the fire, so who did? One of the big rocks that blocked you from the sea had disappeared completely. 

You got up from your mat and some sort of cloth blanket slipped from over your legs and checked the perimeter of your little den. The uneasy feeling made its way into your chest as you continued to look around, you grabbed the basket of fruit you picked yeste- you had never made a basket. 

You had only thought about making one while coming back from your food hunting tour in the jungle yesterday, this was one hundred percent not yours. You gulped, the people you saw weren't just hallucinations as you hoped. 

You decided to ignore it. 

Over the next couple of days you felt ever so strange, when you planned on catching some fish in rock pools the tide would go in. The perfect conditions for catching said fish. When it started to get windy and you'd fear for your shelter life it would suddenly stop. The air would be completely still for the rest of the day. 

You didn't feel like you to had to curl up into yourself any longer because the nights just got so hot, more so than you'd think about taking your clothes off hot. When you'd go out exploring for more things in the jungle that day would continue on for what felt like forever. When you'd have to wait til the next day for a trap you'd set up the day before, nightfall passing just felt like a couple of hours. 

It felt right but somewhat unordinary like Mother Nature was playing tricks on you when you weren't looking but instead it was making your life easier. Maybe she liked you. However that thought was quickly discarded when you saw a familiar swirl in the clouds one night, a tropical storm was brewing. You'd thought about it once or twice but you didn't think it would actually happen. 

Collecting your valuables inside your shelter you draped your blanket over yourself and closed your eyes tight hoping for the best. After a couple of minutes and no thundering you looked up, the cloud we're just stirring like they didn't want to do anything, like something was keeping it from happening. It was stuck in one spiral rotation over the sea just wavering back and forth. You flinched at the random thunder clap. You should probably sleep through this mess.

Waking up with some sort of ache was a normal occurrence now. It almost didn't bother you any longer, almost. Stretching out gave you satisfaction as it was the only routine you'd gotten yourself into. Sleeping on the sand every night for the past week or so had only so many perks. 

You had started to lose count of the days you'd spent stranded here and ever since you'd blackout the guys you had saw earlier turned into a distant memory. They were no where to be seen. 

You decided that today was a great day to go adventuring into the jungle a bit more, something in the back of your mind telling you to go the way you first tried to tail the two boys. You packed up your mysterious woven blanket and a couple of sharpened stick spears. 

In the past week of learning about your environment you'd taught yourself, or rather figured out how to make a leaf backpack of sorts. You made it from the slightly flimsy leaf that you had to have struggled bending into a round sort of three dimensional shape. 

You thought the hassle had been worth it if you could carry around your things without wasting so much energy. Blowing your fire out you started your little venture into the forest. You had a good feeling about this. 

The more you passed the less excited you felt, what did you really expect? The greenery was all the same par a couple of brightly colour flowers you'd run into every so often. The path was full of patches of overgrown grass and leaves practically covered the jungle floor. What you didn't expect to find through the nettle would have been a lake of sorts. 

You weren't very scared anymore, the only sign of other life you'd seen or heard from this island was the fish in the sea and the morning birds that woke you up. Apart from that the occasional insect pestered you at your fire. You seen absolutely nothing else, unless this river led into the sea you'd doubt that was anything of the sorts.

You decided to just brush through the river but upon clearance of both sides, there seems to be a crossing to the left. Stone maybe? The closer you got the more it resembled a bridge...a bridge! You picked up the pace sloshing through the clear stream. 

Stamping over to the stone covering you hopped onto it, the moss slightly grossed you out as it looks like it's been here for a good fifty years. Peeling back the vines curled around part of the ledge it looked like the elements haven't been kind to it either. This just confirmed your thoughts further. 

You were on the right path to finding those boys from earlier, you had to. Crossing the bridge there was a sudden spring in your step as you felt hopeful for once. 

Your eyes widened and you abruptly stopped, heart racing. The trees rustled from the wind and everything seemed to slow down. You had forgotten that could be hostile, they could kill you for all you knew. Maybe you weren't so keen on seeking them out anymore, your curiosity pushed you forwards anyway. You had to know, it was just a feeling in the very bottom of your stomach that you just had to stop. It made you feel sick. Seeing where those boys had gotten off to would help. 

A couple minutes of wandering passed and instead of finding the males you saw a wooden hut clearing through the shrubbery. Increasing your pace you crouched down behind a large bush, there was clearly an area around the hut that had been used before, It looked a little overgrown though. 

You furrowed your brow, this wasn't what you were expecting. Huffing to yourself you walked up to the old thing and looked around the door-less frame, now you got closer it was very run down. 

It had two windows frames but no window, you wouldn't of expected anyone to go through the effort of making any coverage or glass in this place anyway. The bridge not far back could of been connected to this place, you wouldn't be surprised if there was a stone path under the forest floor. 

You blew a stray piece of hair out of your view, They're just some crappy ruins. 

As you unwillingly trudged into the one room shack the sun shine through the pane-less window on the right. The lighting shine onto a rather slanted wooden patched box. Crouching down in front of it you pushed the latch up with the palms of your hands and it opened with one big creak, dust collecting around you. 

Gasping and wheezing for a couple of seconds you waved your hand around furiously trying to get the dust away. With a final cough you kneeled and looked inside the slanted box. 

Pieces of what seems to be white cloth lay neatly at the bottom, pulling them out with caution you held them up in front of the hole in the wall. Who would just leave clothing around like this is perfectly good condition? Who could even make something like this? 

You pulled the rest of the cloth out of the box and shoved it into your bag. You could use it for clothes and filters, if some idiot decided abandon it then of course you'd take it.

Ruffling through the other material in the box you found a bunch of cotton and bandages, this was perfect for your hand. After your cut in a couple of weeks ago you hadn't heeled and you'd started to get worried it was infected so you'd wrapped it in a bunch of banana leafs. The hunky thing on you hand annoyed you to no end so you were happy there was proper equipment to bandage it up. 

Quickly unwrapping your hand from the banana leaf and rewrapping it in the soft strip of cloth, managing to knot the end with your teeth. You smiled as you clenched and unclenches your hand looking over your work. You were getting good at this. 

Pulling yourself up one leg at a time you hissed at the stinging pain it brought you. Ever since you ran into that guy with the red hair your legs have been stinging from the sand burns. No amount of Aloe Vera helped with the pain and it would catch you off guard sometimes. 

Thrusting your hand out to the side you grabbed the window ledge and ended up kicking the box, it made a jingling sound. You could of sworn the box had been empty moments ago.

You kicked the box again, it made the sound again. Peeking into the box again you cane up completely empty. Why was it making that sound if there was nothing in it? Kicking the box again it shifted back against the wall a bit. Again nothing. You closed the box and sauntered over to the entrance with another huff. 

Looking back at the shack you passed through a patch of light from the ceiling, something reflected back but when you pulled your hand up the light shone straight through. This wasn't any normal light. This was much stronger. It enticed you. 

Putting down your bag against the door frame you wondered over.Shuffling back to the box you noticed a circle poking out from under it, it must have shifted when you kicked the box although the shack wasn't all that stable anyway it could of been from anywhere. 

Picking up the small disk the light never stopped reflecting off of it, god it was shiny. Moving into the shadows you finally got a clear look of the disk. In your hand you held a spotless ruby necklace. 

The silver linked up together cleanly and the chains that clung together decoratively made the jewellery that much more priceless. The ruby sat clear centre inside a half casing of the silver with embroidered patterns around the gem. What was such an expensive piece of jewellery just lying around here? Nobody would abandon this. Surely. 

Unclasping the warm hook on the back you decided to put it on, it was pretty enough and it's not like you were dirty anymore. Turning the necklace around you looked down at it, it seemed to fit perfectly. The ruby flashed a floreciente red in the darkness as you picked up your bag back up, tucking the loose material back inside. 

You thought today had been rather successful so with a light heart you took your time in walking back to your camp, you had all the time in the world anyway. No one else could tell you what to do or when and you didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing, you didn't trust yourself all too much. 

The guys from before flashed into your mind, the memory of them seemed to be getting more and more distant as the days flew past. You'd been alone for quite some time now, Alone.

You shocked your head at the thought. You tried not to let the loneliness bother you too much and tried to keep yourself occupied with whatever could be done to your shelter. From a few new basket that needed to be weaved to layering the roof to your little outdoor hut. It barely ever rained anyway. You didn't know if it was because of the summer season or the island itself, you couldn't be too sure of it. 

Arriving at your little set up camp you rounded the large stone you set your bag down, emptiness out all you had found about half an hour ago. The time really didn't matter all to you anymore. All you knew was you'd definitely been here for about a month or so now maybe a little less. It was hard to even keep track of the days why not weeks or months. 

You had no idea what day it was only how much time had passed. It hurt to think about it too much as you focused on keeping yourself busy. 

Collecting the empty coconut shells you felt a sudden chill as the wind blew over the beach front trees. After you had made it back home you decided making new clothes out of all the extra cloth you found was a good idea. It made sense since you could finally wear something other than you'd work out black shorts and brown tattered tank top. 

You could finally wash your clothes in peace without feeling like someone was watching you. 

However it was going to be a cold night tonight. The clouds had collected over the sun casting a dark shadow over the sand. You really didn't want to believe what could happen. You hoped nothing happened, right after you had so much hope for the weather on this island you had to go and jinx it didn't you. 

The subtle spot of water on your shoulder confirmed your worries as you hurried inside your shelter. It was getting darker and the wind was getting stronger. Pulling your blanket over you, you shuffled around to get as warm as possible under the thick straw you'd bunched together in hope all of a warm night. It worked at least. 

The clouds swirled in anticipation as you settled further and further into the corner of your den, praying it would last long. Your prays weren't met as the trickle of rain soon turned into a steady fall of rain, putting out your fire completely and plunging your shelter into almost shadowing darkness. 

You could only see the faint tinge from the deep blue sky and hear the patter of rain droplet atop your leaf roof. As the rain continued it got heavier and heavier until finally your roof started to leak. The odd drop here and there but it was ruining the stability or your woven home. If this continues for much longer you don't think you'd have a home for much longer. 

Then you remembered, the shack. Snuggling up to your straw you decided to set out to the hut if thing got any worse, they of course, did. Grabbing your makeshift backpack you stuffed your new cloth inside with your blanket and waited for the right time to make a run for the shelter. 

It wasn't going to be easy running blindly into a jungle in hope of finding the shelter but it was your best bet as the one you made didn't look like it was going to last much longer. 

Thunder cracked as you jumped, starling you into an instant head start and kicking you into motion with your hands shielding your eyes and your feet jumping over rocks from muscle memory. Your cold feet scratched against the floor as you clenched your stinging hand against your chest. Why did this have to happen now of all times. 

Just your luck. Winding through tree and bushes you hoped over the familiar bridge and went the way you thought the shack was. 

As another thunder clapped in the distant you stumbled against the rough leaves. Scrambling up you charged to the direction of the shack, the area you were now in wasn't so familiar anymore. Pausing for a moment you let the rain fall over your soaking wet form as you stood beyond the trees. Which way had you gone, what way did you come from. 

Every direction seemed the same. Blindly wandering around for a couple of minutes felt like forever as the rain soaked what you had made of your patched together cloth. The fabric becoming heavier the more you walked and the mud become easier to slip on. You managed to hold onto nearby trees and you searched your way through the black Forest, trees whipped at your legs as you stroked past them. 

Your body ached as you searched for the rundown shack. Your breathing had became ragged and the rain fell harder into the muddy sludge of the jungle floor. A small rock caught you off balance in your blinded haste and you rolled your ankle over but you didn't stop. 

You kept falling deeper into the ground, it was a little hole only about a meter deep but what was in it was much worse. You screamed in pain as the thick metal clamped it's way through your leg and gripped its way into your skin. Pain shook through your body as the cold mixed in with the bone crushing crunch you heard after spiked your senses and eventually your breathing evened out and with a few grunts your world fell dark once again. 

Water dripping onto you made your face twitch as everything started to ache once again. Your eyes blinked open and you realised the dripping was coming from a tree drying in the morning sun. Beginning to move your body you groaned as your leg twitched underneath you and your body shuddered once again. 

This actually happened, you actually got caught in a trap. 

Using your arms to shimmy yourself out of the hole you whined as the trap moved around with you, connected to a chain in the ground. After lifting the whole things out the hole it took you a couple of time to grab a hold of the reset mechanism a release it in time for you to pull your blood crusted leg out of the death metal. 

You shoved the trap quickly back into the hole as you heard it the echo of it closing again and it made your spine tingle at the thought of it. 

Your leg was damaged to say the least and it hurt like hell. The three jagged ridged left your skin looking shredded and you could clearly see where the trap had got ahold of your bone and tissue. The throbbing of it never let up as found through energy to drag yourself through the leaves and back to a familiar path you knew, how could you have gotten so lost when you could see the shack in the distance. 

You cursed to yourself as dirt smeared itself across your back and sides and you decided to use a random tree to heave yourself up to a standing position. In this case your oh so great plan was to hop to the shack and rest there. It was better then nothing and it's not like you could do a whole lot right now anyway, you own camp was too far away and probably even destroyed by now. 

Counting to three and pushing up off the tree you hopped to the shack in the distance, almost tripping over a couple uneven parts of the cobble path as you built up speed trying to get there as quick as possible. You left a faint trail of blood behind as you rounded the door frame of the small house and collapsed onto the wooden floor. 

Rearranging your bag you open the pouch and searched for the bandages you found the day before. You found them at the very bottom of your hastily put together night bag and ripped off the packet in order to sooth your aching leg. 

You got out an old bottle and opened the cap. Pouring some of your water onto the gash you cleaned it up as best as you could and bandaged it up tightly. It wasn't going to heal anytime soon and you knew it. All you could do was get on with it and wait as no one was there to look out for you. 

You had to survive, all by yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think will be the first to interact with her? Make sure to leave comments down below!! Also P.S happy Valentine’s Day<3


	3. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected, I’ve been busier than expected too.Sorry guys.

After that day you decided to be a little more careful in your decisions. The island got creepier as time went on, the trees started to rope around each other, the sand started to solidify and the fruit started to rot but when you closed your eyes and rubbed them a bit it seemed to disappear. Everything seemed to just be apart of your imagination.

You pinned it on change of diet. There was only so much fruit and various bits of meat you could take before your body started to hate it. 

The bland bits of fish and the occasional coconut crab. They were hard to catch and scary as hell. Only in the past couple days had you had a few too many run ins with a not so friendly crab that certainly did not want to be eaten. It felt like the same one was coming back just to taunt you about it. You had no idea. 

However the mean crabs were the only other option, The berries would soon run out as the season would surely end soon, no matter how much you wished for it to stay forever. Fruit only grew once every year. In the meantime you'd have to try and find other food sources, the fish didn't seem to bad but you thought it took a bit too much effort to sort out all the bones and the fear of poisoning was too big of a burden on you. You'd never recover from that. 

However now you'd started to make it a routine , you'd found out the berries were always there. You were pretty sure your went to the same place every time because it's the only place in the whole of the forest that you've seen so many different types of fruit in one place. Now matter how many times you went there it always looked so magical but you could of sworn that you'd find it harder to see ripe fruit on the bushes because you'd already picked some. They seemed to be never ending and always there. It seemed unreal, that or you had memory loss of where you'd been picking these fruits from. 

You thought about it more and it started to effect you when you came back to your shelter to find it rebuilt just the other day..things just kept getting stranger and stranger. Not just that but it looked somewhat prettier. You could of sworn the storm had knocked it down and yet there it was, standing stronger than you had placed it before. 

The bamboo stood tall in equally placed frames over the sand as the palm trees made a very good shelter matt in order to keep the ground hard enough over the uneven sand. It also managed to protect you from the scorching day temperature and the cold nights. 

The sand got very cold in the dead of the night and it went everywhere. You'd wondered how anyway managed to stay deep below inside it until you figured the coconut crabs moved in the night time. It made them even more terrifying to think about, you'd made it a habit to keep your fire going in the night time now. 

The little things like branches and stickers to keep your fire going had found their way into one of your baskets as you kept finding them lying around near your shelter. They felt out of place as not many small trees of bushes you'd usually find easy burn twigs from were anywhere near you. 

You blamed in on walked so far down the beach front when you first got here. You still wondered if that had made it any less difficult to find resources, where you had first started out, now you thought about it, seemed a lot more vibrant and lively than where you were currently set up. When you mean lively you shiver at the fact that different types of wild animals could be over there. 

It kinda makes you happy you actually walked over to here. This was your safe place now anyway. No danger from the inside of the jungle would even bother to come all the way out to the edge of the forest just to come bother you.

The stone and dirt that made been dug up and scooped into the sand had made it much easier for the fire to keep going. You thought this was finally it, you were finally losing your memory. Who else could have done all of this, for you no less.

Your mind wandered to the strange boys you'd seen all those weeks ago but it got dismissed as soon as you took a tumble over a rock. You body seemed daintier now you consumed different things. 

Another thing to mention was your leg. The bandages had done as much help as they could but without proper medical equipment it seemed to just get worse. The blood kept bubbling over if you made a wrong turn and split the delicate skin. Every time the tissue around it would just ultimately end up bruising you further. You thought about it and it was harder to look at than you live with, the ugly purple and browns mixing together was a unpleasant sight. There's only so much you could do. 

You'd left it for as long as you could but the infection was getting worse and if you left it any longer you'd end up loosing a limb. 

Brushing off the dust from your shorts you sat back against your reinforced shelter as you tied your bag back together. 

It was time to find a big fresh water rock pool. Just the thought of it seemed like heaven. You'd heard of them before but you'd doubt you'd actually find one, the clear water would surely attract more sea life then you wanted. The thought of the healing properties they possessed just intrigued you too much to not go looking for one sooner or later and this feel like a dire time to give you just that little bit of hope that they existed. 

As you traveled over the bone dry rocks you found they were smoother than usual, most rocks near the inner shore line had been quite rough since the outer rocks got most of the smooth erosion from the sea. You almost slipped as your ankle bent down a dip in the middle of two of them. It seemed like a waste of time, even if you wanted to see the water so badly. You were slipping even on dry surfaces, why did you have to leave it this long. 

Going further down the shore you noticed a raise in the sand as you went down, this slowly turned into an incline. Tracing your path you looked up the beach front to find a concealed pile of rocks near to the rising sea level, however it was low tide. 

This meant in a couple of hours that little rock hut would be swallowed up by the sea.

Padding over to it you expected nothing but a shallow pit but there was a hole. The abundance of rocks everywhere on the barely sand filled part of the beach made it hard to see just how far down it went. Maybe it was too far down to get back up again. The entrance only came up to about your hips so you bent down to peer through the space. It looked like a bumpy tunnel down but there was light in the somewhat cave like room. 

Clambering down the smooth pebbles, the further down you went the lighter it became. 

The small hole opened up into a dazzling round cave with bright lighting through the open ceiling. You were surprising none of this had grown mould, if it was mostly all under water it should have been wet a the tide rose. As you touched the wall it felt dry and smooth just like the rocks outside. Piercing green vines had managed to grow their way up to the ceiling and back down again as they sparkled in the bright light. Something about this cave felt off.

The frosted aqua blue tint more noticeable than anything. The smooth pale grey walls con-caved around the room as the celling felt higher up than it actually was. You don't think you could of thought of it as anything else as that's all there was too it. It was just plain and simple. 

You felt like some sort of mermaid in your secret cave. You giggled to yourself as you took in all the elements of the room as the crystal clear water reflected back onto your face. It felt magical. It looked like a chlorine pool, something you would get on exotic holiday but te atmosphere in here seemed different. It was calming. 

Setting down your bag against a large smooth stone you shook off your old cloth used as a jumper and shimmied your trousers up your leg. You only needed to dip them in the water you weren't actually going to swim. Now for the moment of truth. 

You scrunched your face up as you slowly sat down next to the pool and slipped your ankle into the water. Taking off the stained bandage on your leg you hissed as the air got to it. The water rippled as you continued pushing your leg further into it. 

It felt warm, it definitely wasn't a type of murky sea water warm, this felt different. 

The water seemed to invite your wound as the air seemed to heated up to consume you. You spotted an opening in the pool near the bottom of it as a miniature school of fish passed through. A couple seemed to hang around after the rest disappeared. Their blue and yellow exterior suited the crystal clear water as they swam to the top. They sure suited this type of water, it made them glow. 

Waving your hand through the surface they pecked at your hand, poor fish. They probably wanted something to eat. The more they swam the semi-circle around you, the more you giggled. They seemed rather intelligent for just fish. You didn't realise how you had almost completely relax with here. The water no longer stinging your ankle and the air gently warmed you up.

Laying back against the cool stone and closing your eyes felt nice with the heating atmosphere. The risk in coming here felt worth it, you thought the pool wouldn't even exist why not be a couple of hours of slow walking distance to where your shelter was. You really hit the jackpot and hoped this helped your leg, there wasn't much else you could do. Being by yourself took more of a toll on you then you'd like to admit, it felt nice being independent, you didn't need to rely on anyone and got everything done yourself, it sounded surreal. 

The water felt like it was surrounding you as you breathed out. It felt weird. It felt like it was creeping up on you, swallowing you whole. Looking down you gulped as you backed away a little. The water had risen out of the pool. Your eyes widened as the smooth stone that once calmed you made no attempt to help you when you tried to stand up from the pool. 

Breathing out you lost your footing on the wet stone and your ankle twisted into the pool, a splash followed next. 

Everything was too warm now, it has completely enveloped you. You still had your clothes on. Swimming to the surface you struggled to breath in as the shock of being thrown into the water had left you a little shaken. The waters current pushed off around you, helping you get to the ledge quicker. This pool wasn't supposed to have a current. 

You grabbed onto the side as you coughed a little and heaved yourself out of the water. The scorChing water came as a surprise to you. Rolling a couple of times you noticed the water following you. It was a steady, thick stream of water that wouldn't let go of your waist. Pushing off with your feet first you winced as your ankle buckled and you landed on the smooth floor. Reaching out towards your bag you rushed towards the inclined exit and used the stones as a stepping stone gateway to get out of the hidden cave. 

You had hoped none of the water had spilled out of that cave as you sprinted most of your way back across the grainy beach front. You weren't expecting that, now you knew for sure this island wasn't normal, you could stay here for much longer.

When you got back you collapsed onto your makeshift palm leaf bed and tried to even out your breaths, You had managed to run all the way back. At least you knew you could run all the way to that cave within half an hour. 

Breathing heavily you sat up right and searched for your water flask. Everything you had managed to obtained over the last couple of weeks was because of your overflowing experience with bush plants, they worked great as containers and you used this to your advantage. 

Untying the lid you take big gulps of the clean water and sighed loudly. You didn't know if this isolation you had found yourself in had been good or bad for your health but you hoped it hadn't drove you crazy. You could feel it, the twitching and hallucinations. You talked to yourself anyway so you figured that was something that kept yourself pretty sane. 

You'd managed to keep yourself busy with the shelter these past couple days, it really did feel like you were going crazy if you stopped and your laid down for more than a couple of minutes. The only time you really rested yourself was when the sun went down. You couldn't do anything when the natural light source was gone, it was vital that it rose the next day so you could continue with your survival. 

This wasn't living, you did everyone just so you could stay alive. This really was survival and there was no one else to help you with your struggles. All the times you'd cut your fingers weaving the palms trees together if it be for a container or additional coverage for your shelter. 

There was nothing you could do about it and there was absolutely no one to console you when you'd doing something the wrong way. You'd only figure out you'd set a trap wrong and wasted food when you'd come back to it the next day or when you'd ran out of fire wood and the fire would go out. 

There was no one to remind you of the little things. 

That's what you thought would bring you to your tipping point, the loneliness, the solitude and the silence. 

Now you could even do that, you leg would surely get even worse. The running didn't help. You slumped over, nothing seemed to be going your way. Tears stung your eyes as your leg twitched and burned. There was absolutely nothing you could do, it irked you. The feeling that you were completely and utterly helpless deeply pained you as you rolled over on your back. 

The sobs started and soon the tears fell, over and over again. Soon you felt drowsy and everything fell into place. 

Something was hazy, maybe it was the sand you had rolled onto or the sweltering heat of the early morning that woke you up. The feeling started into your legs and spread over you. It was warm. 

The rustling of the plants is what made you open your eyes. 

Just through the back open of the trees was a shadow, followed by another one. Everything else too distorted to see what it actually was. The figures slow yet surely bundled over to you. 

You turned your head to the fire and looked out onto the beach, maybe this was your breaking point. The leaves on your shelter shook as a shadow covered your face from the sun, it was refreshing. Your own personal shade. 

Suddenly it spoke "Hyung" the more you blinked the less you could see of the shadow, your breathing deep. 

Your throat felt dry and your stomach turned against you. The sick feeling wanted to consume you. 

"Hyung" there it was again, that voice. 

Squinting your eyes you could barely make out what the shadow was. There were two of them, moving around in the distance. Moving your hand slowly up to your face you felt the blood trickling down onto your eyebrow and over your nose, did you hit your head on something? 

You could feel the burning of the sun against your legs. The other shadow crowded round. 

"We need Yixing" There was another voice. 

Your breathing heightened as you struggled to breathe, the burning in your legs becoming stronger and stronger. A white noise filled your ears as you scrunched your face up. One of the shadows blurred near to your leg, everything was cloudy. When it reached out for it you moved your leg slightly flinching, it was the best you could do. 

The shadow stopped, this wasn't a shadow anymore. It was a person. You spluttered and gasped for breath when all you could make out was the persons heart shaped lips. You turned your head to the other one. The tanned skin reflected from the sun, it felt familiar. 

Gasping for more air you felt tired again, maybe it was time for another sleep. A headache came full force when you saw the person look around from you. They had whispered something. 

It was those boys again, you were sure of it. It was a thought you'd have to dwell on as you were knocked out as soon as you felt fingertips brushing your face, nudging you into a gentle slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn’t tell already this was more of a filler chapter since I didn’t have many notes for this chapter. 
> 
> Please comment what you’d like to see in the upcoming chapters! If would be a big help to me as an writer if you could suggest anything.


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my other book (Obsession) the chapters are taking a little longer than normal and I thought I write some more for this one first.
> 
> I spent my birthday in lockdown last week so I thought I’d get this chapter out earlier than even I expected

Twitches interrupted your sleep as they stifled you awake. Fluttering your eyes open you were met with soft sheets. You shut them again, this wasn't your beachside camp. Slowly opening them your eyes adjusted to the bright sunlit room. 

Light green and off white bamboo made up the walls as you looked around. Pane-less windows and a gaping wide door frame left this circular room as you spotted a cabinet at the other end of it. Lifting yourself up you noticed you were just laying on a bamboo framed bed with a cotton quilt and a couple of pillows. 

You gulped thickly, where were you and why is everything so man made.

Shuffling yourself over the side of the bed you pulled yourself to sit up. Your vision clouded for a couple moments before you could see again. Looking down you noticed the neatly wrapped bandaged on both of your legs and that's when you realised. The burning had stopped, someone put these bandages on you so they must of helped the stinging go away. 

Your chest rose up and down increasingly and you looked over the room once again. It looked like a medical room after all. Stumbling a little bit you stood up and took a couple of steps towards the door before crashing into the frame. There wasn't even a door to begin with. You sighed and pushed yourself passed the frame into the cold outdoors.

Shakily stepping through the door your eyes widened. You weren't on the ground, no not at all. This room seemed to be connected to a huge tree, was this a treehouse? There was a plain deck that connected this one over to another tree and that one to another and another. This was insane. Rubbing your eyes you looked again but made no mistake. This was definitely your imagination acting up on you. This couldn't actually be real. 

Gradually stepping over onto the deck you gripped the bamboo hand railing at the side. The damp smell of the wood tickling your nose. The more you walked down across from the room the better you felt but it seemed far too quiet. Not even the crickets were buzzing. Reaching the side of other tree a good couple of meters away you let out a breath. Escaping this didn't seem so bad after all.

Creeping over the planks more you heard a faint shuffle of shoes, it was from behind you. Turning around you saw a shadow casting into the bark coming round the corner of the room you had just been in. 

Running around the edge to hide you peered over to look back, your heart rate spiked. The footsteps got louder as the shadow got bigger, making sure you were as far around the corner as your vision would let you, you peeked

You saw the person behind the shadow, their shoulders were broad and they had striking jet black hair. The thought of them almost touching the top of the door frame with just the top of their head frightened you, that was one tall person. You jumped slightly in your hiding place when he whipped his head around with wide eyes, scanning over the deck. You hid back behind the tree trunk. 

"Guys! She's gone!" The voice was loud and deep and coming closer towards you.

You needed to go, now. Tripping over a stiff plank you rushed past the tree and away from whoever that was, there had to be a way down from here somewhere. 

There just had to be. 

One of the planks upraised nail had snagged onto your foots bandages causing you to cling onto the railing around the edge of the decking. It didn't look as half as soft as it actually was as the moment you crashed into it the bamboo it splintered and cracked around you. You let out a surprised scream and the whole railing came down with you. You were falling, the drop had to be at least six meters. 

Closing your eyes you waited for the impact to finally come but all you felt was a pressure around your knees and back. Opening them slightly you came face to face with a hard, broad chest. It all happened so fast. 

Looking straight up you spotted the very same guy from earlier, how did he get down here so fast. He put you down softly shortly after. 

"W-who are you?" you whispered ever so slightly, he didn't seem to catch it as he just looked over you.

A rustle came from the building below the one you woke up in, the one on the ground. The door opened to reveal a rather short male with a shaved head carrying a bowl, he looked straight into your eyes. 

Your temperature raised as the back of your neck flared, you felt dizzy and sick all at the same time. Black spots appeared in your vision as you struggled to stay standing. 

A white light flashed and yo closed your eyes.

Everything went silent, the light turned into darkness and the darkness turned into gasps for air. There was water, lots of water. You couldn't breath. It felt like it was strangling you. You found yourself in a wide stretch of water. It was swallowing you whole. You couldn't swim up to the top no matter how hard you struggled and fought against the current. 

The pressure felt so heavy on your chest you grimaced as the swollen feeling it gave you. Breathing the the dark water you choked on your own lungs and you body stopped moving.

White flashed again as you stumbled into something, that something caught you again. You looked around for that boy again and found more than just him. There was another guy with dull red coloured hair and one with bright orange hair. 

They all seem so familiar.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk so fast, huh?" The deep tone came out of him again and he swept you into his arms again.

He took you past the two boys and across the dirt path to another hut like building. The door squeaked open and he held you a little tighter as you both entered. You couldn't see any of the decore until he decided to sit you down. It was some sorts of a kitchen. 

Everything screamed bamboo and pine as most of the surfaces had definitely had some work done to them. This room actually had windows are they seemed to be a couple of cotton stuffed sofas and even a carpet behind you to the right. It seemed like they'd managed to do this all by themselves, you wondered how long it exactly took them to live like this. Last time you checked this was a deserted island. 

Looking up you saw the neatly place rafters of the the roof, the solid blocks of wood fit together perfectly and you wondered just how many people lived here. This didn't look like just four people's work and it sure as hell didn't look like just anyone could of done it. They must have been here for so long to build something of this calibre. 

The guy with the shaved head stood on the other side of the island as he moved around with a wide variety of pots and baskets all filled with different things. You couldn't process much as the tall male was still standing right by you, watching over you. 

You put your elbows on the counter and placed your head onto your hands. You took a closer look at the one cooking, he wore a plain white shirt and cotton joggers that seemed to be more than just wore out. His hair had started to grow back in but what you couldn't get out of your mind thought was his permanent scowl. You didn't know if he was just concentrating or he was just plain confused but it looked like it wouldn't budge at all.

He seemed to be purposely avoiding eye contact any further than what happened when you first saw each other. The wood clattered against each other as he stirred the wooden spoon into the metal pot across a closed fire pit, all of this freakishly resembled things close to a normal day and age kitchen but something didn't feel right. 

Something felt off, the air didn't sit right. 

The guy from behind you took his place on the seat beside you. He rested his elbow on the counter and you could feel his staring through the side of your head. You hesitantly shifted your gaze into him and you made eye contact. 

Your heart pulsed painfully as you covered your mouth quickly, you felt like throwing up all over again. Trying to hold your breath so the pain would go away you tugged at what was left of the clothing in your chest. What surprised you was the warm hand that was placed on your back. It moved up and down trying to soothe you as the tense feeling passed.

You dared to look at the solitary man again and raised your head. You caught a faint red swirling around in his iris’, in a blink of your eye it had disappeared. The pain had stopped after you’d rubbed them a couple of times and looked over to the guy at the stove

He had scooped what you suspected was porridge into a bowl and unscrewed a glass jar. The sound made a loud pop and he sighed afterwards. He then poured some into the bowl with it. Placing the bowl in front of you with a spoon and looked at the counter. 

"Have something to eat" His voice was guttural as he swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. 

"You need your strength" The guy besides you shot him a glare and he just shrugged leaning his hands on the counter. 

Picking up the spoon you mixed the porridge around and spooned some up. Everything was deadly silent and you felt the atmosphere stiffen. Looking up both of them were staring at you. A cold shiver ran down your spine as you raised it to your face, eating the spoonful. 

You didn't expect it to be that good, the topping he put on it seemed to be honey. At least it wasn't as bland with it, you could only do so much with porridge. As you swallowed it you could still feel both of their strong stares on the top of your head. 

As you attempted to lift another spoonful to your mouth another door beside the kitchen burst open and chatter filled the space as you harshly flinched and dropped your spoon. Everything died down rather quickly after that. 

Slowly turning yourself around you were met with another couple of boys, they'd made themselves at home on the sofa's selected in the other portion of the room. There was only two of them but you could feel your anxiety rise and yourself turn back to face the guys from earlier. 

Picking up your spoon from earlier what you didn't expect was for one of them to speak so suddenly. 

"So you're finally here" you whipped your head around as he smiled an oh so sweet gummy smile. He propped himself on over the back of the sofa as he continued to smile. 

"That's enough Minseok" The guy beside you didn't seem too happy either. 

"What, haven't you even thought to introduce yourselves since you sat her down to eat. I bet you haven't" He laughed to himself as he hugged one of the pillow provided by the sofa. 

"We were getting to that" The guy with the shaved head rough voice broke through Minseoks laugh. 

"I don't think you were, it was dead silent when we came in" The other boy made himself known as he launched himself into the space next to Minseok, grunting a bit at the impact. 

"I'm Kris" The guy from behind you spoke sullenly as he pulled you backwards into his chest. You struggled around a little bit until your chair moved closer to his. 

"I'm the supposed adult of this group of misfits" He chuckled a little.

"What when you're younger than me, I don't think so" Minseok huffed and snuggled further into the pillow. 

"That's exactly what I'm talking about" Kris voice travelled straight through you as you giggled a little bit at this. What a situation you've found yourself in. 

You peered at the guy in the kitchen as he shifted. Tilting your head at him he huffed.

"My name is Kyungsoo" No more, no less. He ruffled about his short hair and started to busy himself with something else in the kitchen.

"That's quite a pretty laugh you got there, how come you decided to hide it from us for so long,. We were getting bored without you" The boy in the sofa pouted as you lowered your head a little, being in a stranger embrace felt all to nice to be just anybodies. 

"What just I did I just say Tao, shut it" Kris snapped at him. 

"Someones a bit grumpy today" With that Tao sat back down normally in the seat. A couple of seconds passed before things got awkward again.

"C-could you maybe let me go, I need to finish this" You awkwardly pointed towards the bowl on the side, Kris hesitantly let go of you and sunk back into his seat. 

You started to eat again with gentle chatter around you. You had somehow managed to blank them out. You'd only noticed when a hand clicked itself in front of your face. 

"I asked if you could tell us your name, Mine's Zitao but I'd like it if you called me Tao" He smiled sweetly, his lips curving differently than the rest. 

"O-oh, my name?" They nodded as you thought about it for a second, do you even remember your own name. 

"Y/n" You looked up at him innocently and he smiled even brighter. 

"You heard her boys" He chuckled as he looked over your face, you purposely looked down. Maybe you shouldn't make contact with any of them. 

It seemed to dampen his mood at your actions and sink further into the soft space. Turning around once again you ate a couple more spoonfuls of the porridge before you already felt full. 

Setting the spoon down Kyungsoo looked at you questioningly. You stomach really had shrunk since you came into this island, the first week was absolute torture when it came to food. Clutching your stomach a hand came up to your forehead, lifting your hair up in the process. 

"You're a little hot but nothing some rest wouldn't fix" Kris have you a crooked smile as you tried to push the slightly sick feeling away. 

Getting up from the hard wood you swayed slightly, you honestly felt like dead weight at this point. You had no idea how these guys knew you or how they were expecting you to end up here but it didn't feel so scary as when you first woke up. 

"Why don't you stay with me for a little bit" You turned your head to look at Minseok as he comfortably smiled back. 

"I'll cool you down a little" Tao gave him a quick shove and mouthed something you couldn’t hear. 

"She'll be fine. Upstairs" Kris slid off of his seat and crouched down upfront of you. 

"W-What are you doing" You hacked your a little bit.

"Get on stupid, I'm going to carry you there. You can't walk by yourself and it'll be easier this way" He slapped his sides. 

You slowly got down and onto his back and his immediately wrapped his hands around the back of your thigh with a strong and controlled grip. You clung around his neck as he stood up effortlessly and started walking straight for the door, it closed behind him. 

"Hopefully you'll get better!" You could hear Taos voice even a couple of meters outside of the door.

You didn't know if Kris was either walking alarmingly fast or he just had wide strides. You guessed both as he round the back of the tree you previously been on top of. The guys you'd seen lounging outside where no where to be seen and the sun felt hot on your skin. You felt woozy as you pressed your head into the crook of Kris' neck. You closed your eyes for just a second, the breeze flowing past the both of you making you sigh in comfort as the cold air cooled you down. 

After a couple of minutes Kris had stopped walking and nudged your neck with his shoulder a little. 

"Don't sleep now" He nudged you again. 

You unlocked your arms from around his neck and he let go of your thighs. Hopping down to the floor suddenly you were a bit surprised at the distant, it didn't look at high at all. 

You looked around to find a well modelled room with dark wooded walls and stripped wood flooring. Pushed up against the wall into the corner was a double bed and on top of it lay an abundance of thick covers. A single bedside draw was at the other side of the bed as you could see another door to the left of the room, it must have been the bathroom. Other than that the room wasn't all to complicated, it had a rug on top of the thin flooring. Two windows sat on the back wall and lighting came from the clear roofing. 

"Crash in the bed, it'll be fine" He pointed over to the bed and entered the other room. 

Slowly walking over to the bed you felt the covers, they were so soft and double sided. Just how cold did this place get at night? Flipping over some of the blankets you took your broken shoes off and pushed them off to the side. You were way too tired to change or to find something to even change into. It's not like you had anything anyway. 

Flopping into the sheets you cozied up to the walls side with one of the blankets all bunched up. Maybe you'd sleep better now that you're safe. 

Maybe you'd sleep better because you thought you were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, better to give loads of feedback because it really does help me out at where I want this book to go..


	5. Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got back into my stories lately so here you go

You felt drained as the light poured through the filtered ceiling. Opening your eyes you smiled slightly as the sight was just breath taking. You wondered if all the boys' rooms looked like this. 

The subtle morning rays peeked through the wooden beams and netted ceiling as you could hear the wind combing through the high trees outside. Kris must of opened the skylight as it was completely covered when you went to sleep. 

You looked down to find your lack of clothes as your body had been tangled up in the mess of blankets. You swallowed as you’d never got out of your clothes last night. You pressed the blanket against yourself as you hurried to the bathroom. Black dots and dizziness flooded you vision as you took a couple of steps forward. Clinging onto the doorframe in between the two rooms you waited for it to pass. Why was this happening now of all times. 

Quickly discarding the blanket off to the side and going to the toilet to pee, you felt like a shower would do best. You must of sweat in your sleep. Maybe you should wash Kris' bed sheets as well, not to mention all the dirt from your clothes you’d slept in. 

Hopping in the shower you looked at all the clear bottles on the shelf with hand written labels. They made their own products? This was Kris' shower so the scent did kind of correspond to what he liked. Lavender and Honey. What a subtle scent for someone as overwhelming as Kris, It suited him at least. 

You wondered what the others had, how did they even make it with such little supplies on an island like this? You scoffed at yourself as you figured by the housing they shared and the food they ate that they'd already been here a while and figured it out by themselves. 

You smiled to yourself as you washed off the remaining soap suds and got out, Wrapping a clean towel around yourself. 

Opening the bathroom door and looking around, Kris didn't seem to be anywhere in sight so you tiptoed to his closet and took out one of the first grey shirts you could find. You shuffled around to find some underwear. You took out the first pair you could find and put your pride aside as wore some of his. 

It got you thinking, where were your clothes. A shiver racked through you as the thought occurred. Those boys were definitely something. That was the only bra and panties you owned right now. 

As you looked in the vine wrapped mirror you figured the T-shirt would be on somewhat enough coverage to have to steal anymore of Kris' clothes and ventured out the door. 

As soon as you opened the door the warm breeze hit you as the atmosphere suddenly got quite humid. You didn't know what kind of magic that was but Kris' room felt so much cooler. 

Stepping around the large trees that connected the room together you stepped down some wooden stairs just like you had seen the first time you had woken up. Instead this time there was a descending staircase leading around one of the supporting trees. 

The boys seems have built all their rooms up high, these didn't look like any ordinary trees though. The more you stepped down and the more the stairs continued and the more you couldn't help but count how long it would take to get to the bottom. 

You finally stepped onto squishy ground as the dirt attacked your feet. You didn't have any shoes on. Deciding to just go for it instead, you squealed a little bit when you heard a loud clattering of metal against a hard surface. You looked up. 

More than just a couple of meters away were around five boys sat on a decking of smooth stone around a fire dug in the ground eating out of what looked like bowls. They all looked at you liked you'd risen from the dead. Did you hair look that bad?

One of them stared meticulously at you as he had a mouth full of rice and hair stuck up in different directions. His bed wear slightly slipping off of one of his shoulder to reveal his tanned skin. As you looked to the others there seemed to be at least one familiar face in the crowd. Minseok looked up from stirring the pot on the fire. 

"Y/n? What are you doing all the way down here?" He put the large wooden paddle down and ushered you over to sit with the others. 

"W-what do you mean" you cleared your throat as the boys still looked at you. 

"You were asleep for so long we didn't think you'd wake up for another couple of days" He handed you a plain bowl of rice as you looked at the sharing players the other seems to have been eating.

"But Kris was there last night- I-" You couldn't of looked more confused even if you had tried.

"Y/n you were asleep for two days, what else could we expect. Yixing managed to patch you up pretty good though" He pointed to your bandages. 

Minseok came back around and pushed you down slightly to get you to sit down with the rest of the silent group. You looked down at the sagging bandages as they unraveled slightly. Curious you pulled at them until they came off, they revealed perfectly healed up skin. 

It was almost like nothing ever happened. 

You saw out of the corner of your vision a boy from the other side of the mat placing different foods onto your rice with his dark chocolate brown hair bouncing as he moved around. You looked up at him as your eyes met and he smiled brightly.

"Make sure to eat all of it alright. I'm Baekhyun by the way. Don't take it too personally if they don't talk to you. They're not morning people" This earned him a small slap on the leg from the tanned boy beside him.

"Baekhyun instead of frightening off Y/n why don't you go get Yixing to make sure she's actually fine and okay to get up and out of bed" The later out his bowl down with a huffed and scampered off to the shack you now know as the kitchen area. 

You didn't feel like eating at all as the heavy silence that weighed down on all of you brandished the air. The atmosphere sucked all the energy out of you so much you couldn't tell if it was your general lack of strength or your body wanting more sleep.

Slumping onto the small bamboo table in front of you. You closed your eyes as the heard a slight giggle come from the right side of you. Opening them back up again you saw a caramel haired male looking straight at you. 

He picked up your chopsticks and stuck it into the bowl of rice. Minseok had given up. Picking up some rice he held it up to your mouth as a hand came below it to keep anything from dropping. You accepted it cautiously as the boy picked up some more. 

"Hyung she's just like a baby" He giggled again with a smile, you shied away facing the table as he pouted. 

"Jongdae" Minseok gave him a warning glare. 

"But hyung I don't think she really know what's going on all too much either. I'm just trying to help" He held some more up to your mouth. 

Eventually you took it but not before giving a pointed look towards Minseok. 

"He's not going to give up so I'd just take it" Minseok sighed as he took a rather large bite of rice himself.

You sat up again as Jongdae kept feeding you and making sure you finished your portion. You looked back up at the other males around the table and caught the tanned one staring again. A heat flash racks through your body as you take deep breathes to try and let it pass. 

"Hey are you okay" Jongdae grabbed your arm. 

You put the other steadily on the ground to try and stable yourself. That's not the first time that's happened when you've made eye contact with one of them but why didn't it happen with Kris or Minseok? Even that Tao guy. You were pretty sure you've made eye contact with Jongdae in the short time he's been next to you as well. 

You were pulled out of your thoughts as a cold hand landed on your back.

"Y/n can you hear me? You're alright now" A soothing voice directed your eyes to look around.

Baekhyun had come back with who you assumed was Yixing as he was sat back down in his space opposite you. You calmed your breathing as the hand rubbed circles on your back. 

"I'm alright" you leant back again slightly and looked up at him.

"Thank you" You pulled together a small smile and in return he gave you a brightening one and sat down next to you, still rubbing your back.

You saw the tanned boys reaction as put his bowl down slowly looked at the curled haired red head next to him.

"You-your that boy I saw earlier" You peered up at him. 

"M-me" he hastily pointed at himself and you nodded.

"I remember, one morning you were there when I woke up and then you disappeared" The tanned boy gulped as you raised an eyebrow.

"After that I ran on to the beach and then" you switched stare at the giant next to him but contrates back onto the tanned boy. 

"I saw you and then it was like you'd completely poofed from the air the next moment" Jongdae shushed you slightly by pulling you into his embrace as you immediately tensed up. 

"That's enough for now I'm sure Jongin can explain himself another time" Minseok tried to calm Jongin down.

Jongin stuttered terribly as he moved his hands around in an attempt to explain but ended up just rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"It's not like she's not going to find out, just tell her" Baekhyun laughed as Jongin cleared his throat. 

"Well, you said I disappeared and that's because I kind of...did....I was actually checking up on you. Hyungs told me to" You looked completely bewildered. 

"What do you mean checking up on me?" You looked around at all the nervous faces.

"We knew you were on the island the first day you arrived here. We've been keeping tabs on you since. You seemed to be getting on just fine until last week" Baekhyun explained cautiously. 

"H-how?" You leaned against Jongdaes chest a little bit more. 

"There's more of you then. I-I saw two people one of the first nights I came here. They weren't exactly wearing a whole lot of clothes and they were talking like they didn't know I was here" You convinced yourself as Jongdae let out a little chuckle.

"That must of been Luhan and Sehun, they went to go check out the coast and we didn't tell you you'd arrived. You've got to get your entertainment somehow. Luhan figured out it before he'd even gotten there though. He told Sehun on his way back it ruined all the fun"  
You looked even more confused. 

"You're not explaining this very well Dae" Minseok whined.

"I'd like to see you try and do any better" He whined back. 

"Why don't I go and show you instead, it'll help visually more than anything if we go to the shrine" Yixing voice chimes through the whining.

"But Yixing are you sure, shouldn't you ask Yifan and Junmyeon about this first" 

"Y-Yifan? H-how many of you are there?" Yixing laughed softly.

"Yifan is Kris' real name y/n and to answer your question, there's twelve of us" You gaped slightly as you'd only thought there to be around six or seven and there was almost double that amount.

"So many" Jongdae giggled again at your comment. 

"Why didn't Kris tell me his real name, everything you guys do are so confusing. Please tell me there's another girl in here" This comment made everyone tense.

"Girls...aren't exactly allowed on this island" You completely sat up.

"I'm a girl, how am I here then" Yixing scratched his face a little.

"You're a bit different" He blurred out nervously as others turned away slightly. You looked around quickly and they all turned away and try to put the topic off. 

"Hey is Y/n up she's not in my bed- Oh you're down here" Kris or should you say Yifan stepped off the wooden platform leading to the stairs. 

"You found your way down then" You nodded pursing your lips together. The atmosphere had gotten quiet.

"What's someone not telling me" Kris looked around. 

"Why don't I go show Y/n the shrine and I'll be able to explain her arrival much more clearly. Jongdae doesn't exactly serve as someone who can explain situations well" Yixing narrowed his eyes as Jongdae.

"Make sure to be careful" Kris left to the kitchen.

"Well that was simple enough" Baekhyun laughed.

"Almost too straightforward for Kris if you ask me" Minseok closed the pot and stood up.

"I'm taking this back to the kitchen, the rest of you can help. Yixing go take Y/n to the shrine" Minseok shuffled out with the pot as Jongin whined.

"Why do we have to do all this when Lay gets a free pass card" You looked up as Yixing, he raised his eyebrow back up at you. 

So it's more than just Kris with two names.

"Let's go before this gets out of hand" Yixing hovers a hand over the small of your back leading you past the kitchen and away from the others. 

Only the whines of Jongdae and Baekhyun could be heard in the distance as you dove further into the canopy of the forest. 

Yixing knew exactly where to go as he lead you through the almost exact path of the shrubs. They lined the rim of the soft dirt path with some stone pathing every so often telling you that you were going the right way. 

"How is this 'shrine' meant to help me understand. If you ask me this has gone way to fast for my liking" You fumbled with your fingers.

Yixing chuckled "Since you don't think it'll help you I'll start explaining now" He held up a large palm leaf as I ducked underneath it.

"Me and the others have been here a rather long time. Much longer than you would think. We haven't escaped because we can't" He pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Minseok arrived here first and I don't know the details but he spent almost two months building a raft to escape before Luhan arrived."

"Isn't that the guy you mentioned earlier, one of the ones that came to my camp" He nodded.

"Every time they tried to sail out of the island they'd end up straight back at the island but at a different side. They really thought they'd gotten onto a different island until they found their old camp again" Yixing slightly smiled as he hopes over a thick branch on the ground leaving you to do the same.

"By the time they'd given up days turned into months and Yifan, as you know him to be, Kris showed up. They couldn't put any past memories or even family together the longer they stayed here. They gave up" You looked up at him.

"Just like that" You furrowed you're eyebrows together, why were they telling you this so suddenly.

"Just like that. It's not until Junmyeon joined about half a year later that they decided to explore the whole island." 

"Is Junmyeon one of the other boys?" Yixing nodded.

"One day they found a huge mountain at the very back of the island. It's a couple of days of walking away from here. At the very base was a cavern if some sorts. They thought it was just plain creepy until pillar started to form in front of them. To say the least they got the hell out of there" You smiled a little as Yixing emphasised with his hands.

"They didn't dare go back to it until I showed up" He smirked. "And that was months after it had happened"

"I think Luhan wanted to go more than anyone else because he wanted to see the pillars again. When we got there it was rather different. They told me before I came with them it was of pure stone rock and now it was covered in moss and sealed away." Yixing held his hand out of you as you stepped down from a particularly large bolder blocking the way. 

"We returned to our little camp site and that's went things couldn't of gotten anymore strange. Things started disappearing and trees shifted around when we could of sworn they were just there a couple of hours before. The weather had drastic changes and left us most of the time to sleep through cold nights." His smile disappeared.

"We put up with it for what felt like years until Baekhyun came around" Your eyes lit up at the familiar name.

"He made things a little easier for us. We decided to build into the big trees, away from any danger in the floor. Things had calmed down again until Jongdae and Chanyeol washed up into the beach a couple of months apart." He gulped thickly.

"We started to wonder why we were all stuck in this island together and how many other were going to show up. The important thing was everyone got along and we survived here together" He stopped before a branch blocking the path.

"Before we knew it just under two years had past and Kyungsoo, Zitao, Jongin and Sehun has joined us. They figured no one else would arrive since there were so many of us and nobody else had washed up into Luhans lake flower beds. That was until we found this place" 

Yixing lifted the branch up to reveal a dome like structure completely made out of branches. It's like the trees had moulded themselves around this one patch of land. Patches of light were left to shine over the stone through the branches much like you had seen with Kris' ceiling but this was somehow natural. The way the trees lined up all around almost seemed forced though.

Covering the floor were laid stones with patterned engraved into them. The patterns all lead up to the different stones dotted around the domes path. They are intricate but all different as each stone represented a different symbol upon its front. 

You slowly walked around the laid out stone paths, the engraving winded around all of the smaller stones until they all connected to the big block of stone in the middle.

"There's twelve" Yixing looked up at you as you brushed the top of one of them.

"There's twelve stones" You stopped walking as Yixing stopped to focus on you.

He whispered "I know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think reader was referring to? Could Yixing be hunting towards something of shall they continue on like nothing happened? How do you guys think reader will react to the rest of the guys now we knows?


End file.
